Sarras
... was a middle-aged Charr Elementalist once serving under Raze Warband of the Blade Company. She resigned at her own volition after being faced with criminal charges and prosecution by the Lionguard. Appearance Sarras is a short-standing and haggard Charr, looking to be about 40 years old at a cursory guess. She features sand-colored fur with a dark stripe pattern. Most would find her a far shot from attractive by any standards; one of her prominent canines is chipped off at the base, slowly onsetting signs of age imprint her features and a resting annoyed scowl can be found on her face at most times. However, she keeps both her appearance and her equipment meticulously well-maintained, reflecting a sense of personal pride despite the lack of charming overall physicality. The most prominent feature of her face is marked by her eyes, the left a dull and hazy white while the right stands in stark fire-orange contrast; though she tries not to give any obvious indications of it, she favors her right both in combat and when examining things up close, marking the faded one not as completely blind but of severely reduced use. The preference for roomy, long-sleeved robes serve her as both storage for an array of vicious weapons and as a method to conceal her physical frailty, letting her appear a good bit more fierce than she really is. During travels into unknown territories she wears a cowl to keep most of her facial features hidden from sight. Personality One wouldn't immediately perceive Sarras as approachable based on her standoffish and easy to anger attitude, quick to throw out threats if she feels her own dignity or that of her allies challenged. Listening to the female talk for a longer while gives the impression of a witty, but not exceedingly bright or well-educated mind; her knowledge of the world and its cultures outside of Charr society seems to be limited to few personal experiences, and her articulation and vocabulary show no signs of pretentiousness in the least. Legion allegiance among other Charr she encounters makes little difference to Sarras, and she will display the proper respect to authority figures whenever necessary, even if their orders go against her personal beliefs. Both her superiors and those she is sent out on assignments with are given a modicum of respect until their actions either earn her confidence or leave her incredibly wary around them. Her regard for other races is generally distrustful and reserved; she keeps little to no interaction with Humans, quickly dismissing them if they press contact and transgressing into outright violent hostility should they persist. When faced alone with a large number of Humans, she is prone to panic regardless of their actual intentions. Her xenophobia is far less pronounced toward Asura, Norn and Sylvari. Beliefs Sarras claims no devotion to what others consider divine beings, and similar to most Charr she places no faith or worship in any of them, considering faith a substantial sign of weakness. History Past Digging up any cohesive history on this Charr proves a frustrating endeavour; no Black Citadel records can be found under her name or description dating more than a year into the past. The scarce information available pertains to duties in a Blood Warband before recently joining Blade Company, detailing a non-eventful service record of nine months with very few actual combat engagements. Nothing further is known to most. She displays a near exclusive affinity to fire-based spells in combat, preferring a safe distance from her foes while she assaults their ranks with long-ranged flame magic. However, those unfortunate enough to find themselves wounded around her will quickly learn that she is not merely unpracticed, but utterly incompetent at any form of restorative spellcasting or even basic physical methods of treating injuries, including her own. Whatever her past focus on destructive fire has granted, it has taken a severe toll on her other magical disciplines and survivalist skill set in general. Recent Sarras changed deployment from Strike to Raze following Sektus Sunshatter's appointment to Legionnaire of the new caster Warband. Fellow Company members could often spot her traveling in the company of the Sylvari Stylianos, whom she appeared to consult first during dispute, conflict or indecision. Following his separation from the Blades, her presence in the Citadel became increasingly more scarce. When both Sektus and an agent of the Lionguard confronted her on Citadel grounds over events in her past she had considered buried and forgotten, Sarras regretfully made the decision of severing her current Warband ties to avoid endangering any of them in the fallout, departing under arrest to face trial after surrendering her insignia to her former Legionnaire. Her condition or fate remains unknown to this day. Category:Character Category:Strike Warband